Nerdslayers enamorados
by Taiga Mcgarden
Summary: Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy mejor conocidos como "Nerdslayers" ,estudiantes de Fairy Tail. Tal y como lo dice su apodo no soportan a los Nerds, los molestan, acosan y les hacen la vida imposible… pero eso quizá pueda cambiar cuando conozcan a Lucy, Levy y Romeo los nuevos alumnos cerebritos. NaLu Gale RoWen Gruvia Jerza y mucho mas!
1. Wendy, la NerdSlayer del cielo

**Natsu POvs**

-"Porque no me amas?-pregunto la niña entre sollozos mientras sus cabellos rubios cubrían su cara.

Me acerque hasta quedar en frente de ella- Nunca dije eso-la niña levanto el rostro, pude apreciar un par de hermosos ojos achocolatados.

-Entonces bésame-me pidió

Lleve mi mano a su mejilla derecha, comenzó a inclinarse levemente hacia adelante, nuestros labios estaban a punto de unirse y yo…"

_RRIIIIIIIIINNGG_

_"Maldición!"_- pensé.

Estire el brazo tratando alcanzar el reloj despertador para apagar la jodida alarma, como no podía atinar al maldito botón lo tire al suelo para disfrutar de unos preciados minutos de sueño antes de levantarme para ir a la academia.

Mierda!-exclame al despertar, eran las 7:30 si no salía en 4 minutos tendría que tomar el Bus, y los transportes me mar… digamos que no me van esas estúpidas maquinas de movimiento.

Me vestí, tome un paquete de frituras (que cumpliría la función de desayuno en el camino) me colgué la mochila al hombro y salí corriendo de mi casa.

2 cuadras después mire el reloj y deje de correr para recuperar el despreocupado ritmo normal.

**Normal POv**

El peli rosa devoraba las frituras mientras caminaba despreocupadamente hacia la academia Fairy Tail, la escuela más conocida en la ciudad de Magnolia pues siempre ocupaban un buen espacio en el periódico debido a sus destrozos.

Natsu llego a la entrada donde escucho murmullos y chismes de los alumnos.

-Sí, todavía no las conocí pero escuche que la rubia era bastante guapa –comento un peli azul más conocido como Jellard.

-Dicen que tiene un cuerpo sexxxii-opino otro chico con la lengua afuera.

-Bicslow eres un pervertido-le regaño sereno otro chico de extensa cabellera verde.

-Oh, vamos Freed no tienes que ser tan serio- le comento una muchacha de apariencia vaquera.

-También llegaron un niño a segundo año supuestamente muy inteligente y una chica pequeña peli azul que parece tragalibros-informo Freed con su tono sereno cruzado de brazos.

En el rostro de Natsu se formo una sonrisa pero no una cualquiera sino, una llena de maldad. Estudiantes nuevos y una chica cerebrito eh?," _Nada mal.- _pensó al tiempo al tiempo que se alejaba del portal caminando por el pasillo, con la mochila colgada en solo un hombro. Agregaría otros Nerd a la lista, _sin duda Gajeel y Wendy también deben estar entusiasmados por tener otros blancos por molestar_."

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Mientras tanto una joven rubia y una peli azul conversaban animadamente en uno de los tantos corredores de la academia.

-Pero si el átomo de oxigeno intercambia- explico la rubia al tiempo que acomodaba sus cosas en el casillero.- electrones con el de carbono se c…- No pudo continuar pues un niño la interrumpió.

-Hola! Ustedes deben ser Levy Mcgarden-san y Lucy Heartefilia-san- saludo un muchacho de alborotada cabellera oscura. Sus ojos oscuros se lucían detrás de sus gafas color negro-azulado.

-Si como lo sabes?- trato de indagar la muchacha de pelo azul portando una cinta naranja adornada con una flor rosa.

-Hay murmullos por todos lados sobre los nuevos, ósea nosotros.- le contesto con una sonrisa mientras se señalaba- Mucho gusto soy Romeo.

-Ha, si .debí haberlo sabido nosotras también escuchamos de ti, verdad Levy-chan?- dijo Lucy mirando a su amiga. Su cabello rubio recogido semi suelto por un pañuelo rosa al igual que sus gafas.

-Sí, mucho gusto Romeo-kun- respondió Levy al tiempo que sonreía amistosamente.

Los tres siguieron conociéndose, descubriendo cosas en común y la más importante era que les apasionaban los estudios resumido: Nerds.

-No, la teoría de la relatividad decía que…- comenzó a objetar Levy pero fue interrumpida.

-Vaya, vaya – dijo una niña de pelo azul recogido en dos coletas por coleros con dibujos de calavera, sus ojos estaban ocultos tras unos lentes de sol- pero que tenemos aquí? Unos Nerds recién llegados-les dijo con tono travieso y con malicia, se acerco a Romeo y aspiro. Le llamo la atención el aroma del muchacho, era buena para distinguir olores, algo le … atraía, ignoro sus pensamientos pues era un Nerd. Ella los odiaba y punto.

Romeo por su parte no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente por la cercanía de la chica, "_Es linda, pero su actitud deja mucho que desear"_- pensó el chico al tiempo que ella se alejaba y sonreía con gran malicia.

-y todavía huelen a recién llegados, genial, pues mis otros blancos comienzan a aburrirme así q..-no pudo terminar la oración porque la oji verde-ámbar la interrumpió, grave error.

-Etto, me gustaría presentarme y saber tu nombre- le dijo amablemente Levy, la niña arqueo una ceja- Levy Mcgarden mucho gusto.

La chica de oscuro pelo azulado rio irónicamente con las manos en la cadera- tienes razón- observo a los otros dos exigiéndoles su nombre.

-Romeo Combolt- informo educadamente.

-Lucy Heartefilia- dijo con una sonrisa.

La chica se acerco a Levy, le quito la mochila y arrojo bruscamente todo su contenido al suelo.

-Oye! Que haces!- le grito furiosa la Mcgarden.

-A pues lo normal- respondió con una sonrisa torcida, puso un pie sobre uno de los libros que estaban en el suelo- Me presento: - anuncio con superioridad- Wendy Marvel, la Nerdslayer del cielo.

Lucy, Levy y Romeo la miraron boquiabiertos.

A ese momento eran el centro de atención de los alumnos pues, aunque ya se lo esperaban, ver a Wendy siempre resultaba entretenido.

-Nerdslayer!?- exclamaron al unisono los tres pues el apodo les daba un mal presentimiento un _muy mal_ presentimiento.

-Exacto – respondió, se volvió hacia Romeo …

**RRIIIIIINNGG**

Se escucho el timbre.

-Lastima quería ver a Wendy-san molestar un poco mas- comento un muchacho mientras se alejaba con las manos tras la cabeza.

-tsk, hay muchísimo tiempo para eso- opino una chica.

-tsk,- chasqueo la lengua molesta por la interrupción. Iba a retomar su discurso cuando…

-Guauu no pierdes el tiempo Marvel- le dijo una muchacha de su edad, un poco más alta, llevaba su cabello corto negro con un pequeño broche violeta del lado derecho. Además del uniforme (en su caso no llevaba el chaleco pero si la corbata) vestía, una disimulada chaqueta marrón y botas de gamuza marrón oscuro.

-No te metas Anika- le advirtió volviéndose hacia la chica que protagonizó aquella entrada.

-Por hoy déjalos en paz o llegaran tarde- aconsejo. Se podía ver la decisión en sus ojos violetas oscuro.

-Como sea…- comento dándose la espalda.

-Cierto tenemos que irnos Lu-chan- exclamo Levy- Adiós- grito a la vez que se alejaba corriendo arrastrando a Lucy.

-Hasta luego –saludo el muchacho a la chica que al parecer les había salvado.

Anika solo se limito a sonreír.

-No lo olvides Combolt eres mi blanco- le dijo Wendy, Romeo escucho viéndola de reojo pero ignoro su comentario y comenzó a correr por el pasillo hacia su salón, con la esperanza de no llegar tarde.

-Mmm… tu blanco eh?- le miro pícaramente Anika.

La Nerdslayer de cielo ignoro la intención del comentario de su amiga y se recostó en los casilleros.- See, Shigo y Kei ya no me divierten.- le informo a la vez que se levantaba las gafas dejando al descubierto dos hermosos ojos cafés.

-Y que tal Tadashy, se nota que babea por ti, podrías darle una oportunidad y divertirte con un novio.-le sugirió con sinceridad la oji morada.

-No estoy interesada-le dijo al tiempo que se incorporaba y comenzaba a alejarse-tengo asuntos con Gajeel y Natsu.-

Anika suspiro. Su amiga desde hace mucho que era así y ni ella ni Charlee la podrían cambiar.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Mientras tanto…

-Que mal aunque corrimos-Levy ignoro la mirada reprobadora de Lucy siguió- no llegamos.

-Pues que va- dijo la rubia al tiempo que tocaba la puerta y pedía permiso para entrar, que le fue concedido de inmediato,(estaba a su favor que era la clase de matemáticas a cargo de Gildars-sensei). Pasaron, pidieron disculpas y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.

-Ara ara porque llegan tarde? Oh acaso se estaban besando con alguien?-les dijo la chica castaña sentada a la derecha de Lucy a tiempo que bebía -a escondidas – una botella de alcohol con una mirada traviesa.

-Claro que no!-respondieron al unisono .

-Mmm me quedo curiosidad, por esa chica Wendy- musito la Mcgarden.

-Se presento como la Nerdslayer de cielo, qué significa eso?- pregunto la Heartefilia viendo de reojo a su amiga.

-AH- se escucho salir de los labios de las tres chicas en tono de compasión y un poco de pena, en señal que se habían unido a la conversación

-A pues..- empezó la chica de aspecto de apasionada por el alcohol.

-Bueno en todas las escuelas los matones abusan de los nerds, pero aquí tres estudiantes se destacan: Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox y Wendy Marvel, con el tiempo se ganaron el apodo de "Nerdslayers". Natsu siempre lleva un encendedor por no mencionar su obsesión por el picante: de ahí "Natsu, el Nerdslayer de fuego". Mientras que Gajeel solo escucha metálica y a menudo mastica objetos de hierro: de ahí "Gajeel el Nerdslayer de Hierro". Wendy años atrás era conocida como Wendy "la doncella del cielo" puesto que siempre ayudaba en la enfermería y curaba sin dificultad rápidamente las heridas pero luego paso algo y cambio. Por el antiguo apodo y que tenia gran atracción por las cosas "aéreas": "Wendy Marvel, la Nerdslayer del cielo".- termino su repentina y completa explicación Max, "El rey del chisme", uniéndose incluyéndose en aquella conversacion.

Levy y Lucy se miraron entre ellas buscando respuesta de cómo reaccionar en la otra.

-Juvia las considera amigas muy buenas, por eso le pide que traten de estar lo más alejadas posible de ellos.- hablo la muchacha de pelo azul ondulado a la izquierda de Levy.

-Las señoritas del fondo- hablo Gildars-sensei – quieren compartir algo con la clase.?.- les pregunto.

-Lo sentimos sensei estábamos informando a Lucy y Levy sobre algo importante- tomo la palabra Bizca,. Mal error.

Gildars estaba en un rincón con un aura depresiva haciendo círculos con el dedo mientras murmuraba:- Nadie considera importante mi clase, a nadie le importa…

-Cálmese profesor a nosotros si nos importa su clase y mucho-le dijo Lucy. Gildars levanto la vista con los ojos brillando:-Muy bien!-exclamo incorporándose de un salto." _Este tipo es bipolar o qué?"_-pensó la Heartefilia con una gota al puro estilo anime.-Y como eso es cierto… Examen!-grito emocionado mientras iba de acá allá repartiendo las hojas. Hubo una queja general acompañadas de suspiros y maldiciones: "debí saber que haría eso", "porque no estudie?!" "ni mire la carpeta" "Maldición".

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

En el corredor oeste…

-Tienes los encargos?-pregunto un muchacho de ojos carmesí y larga melena oscura.

-Si Gajeel, sabes que siempre cumplo- le contesto la niña de cabellos azul al tiempo que sacaba de su bolso pequeño un Ipod y un bento.

-Genial, le pusiste la cantidad de picante que te pedí?-le pregunto el joven de bufanda blanca y cabello rosa.

-Sí, si Natsu-nii- le dijo la niña al tiempo que les entregaba tales objetos-aun no puedo entender su obsesión por la metálica y el picante.

-Salamander hoy tengo horas extras, tienes que ir a buscar a Lily y los dos gatos- informo Gajeel.

-Y por qué no Wendy?-replico.

-Tengo asuntos con ese chico-respondió.

-Tadashy?-indago Natsu furioso con un puño en alto- creí haberle dejado claro que no se te acercara!-

-A ese mocoso lo moleré a golpes!-informo el moreno chocando sus puños.

-Yo puedo cuidarme sola!-les grito pero en el fondo le encantaba que sus "hermanos" la cuidasen y celen.- Y no, no es Tadashy es ese Nerd. Todavía no le di la bienvenida.

-Ah. Que lenta que estas Wendy. Quién es?-pregunto Natsu.

-Romeo Combolt-contesto cruzada de brazos.

-Que planeas niña?- pregunto el moreno indiferente disimulando la curiosidad.

-Solo les dejo en claro que es mi blanco, no se metan. Tienen una rubia y una enana ratón de biblioteca.-les informo decidida, con una mano en su cintura y con la otra señalándoles reforzando sus palabras.

-Una rubia cerebrito?-se pregunto así mismo el peli rosa-bien, será mi blanco!-exclamo decidido.

-No decidas por ti mismo Salamander-le dijo Gajeel- No me gustan los enanos aburren.

-Quieres pelea cabeza de metal?!-le desafío el oji jade.

-Como quieras idiota!-le respondió igual el chico de piercigs.

Wendy solo observaba la pelea que se desato entre los muchachos

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

En la siguiente hora en el curso B:

Lucy y Levy estaban bajo sus mesas, que eran usadas como escudos…

-Como paso esto?-exclamo la oji chocolate escondida bajo el pupitre en medio de la pelea que se llevaba a cabo en el aula.

-Pues…- recito Levy.

**Flash Back**

20 minutos antes:

Todo iba bien hasta que Max tropezó provocando que las cartas del tarot de Cana salieran volando mandando al carajo la lectura que llevaba para Bizca, Cana enojada le tiro la botella medio vacía pero esta le pego a Warren, quien se molesto y aventó un libro hacia Cana pero esta le esquivo y le dio a Alzack en plena cara, este al tratar de sacar sus pistolas de los bolsillos (N/A:pistolas más bien de tiro al blanco medio como de juguete, así que no se asusten xD) le dio un codazo a Elfman quien grito:-Pelear es de hombres! Pelea!- y con ese grito la poca paz y calma que quedaba se fue a la mierda.

-Ahh quien diría que con un tropiezo se armaría esto- comento la Heartefilia al tiempo que se acomodaba sus lentes rosas.

-No te preocupes Lucy, yo te protegeré piensa en mí como tu príncipe- le dijo un chico de gafas y cabello anaranjado que también se encontraba en la misma posición.

-Ah yo…este…gracias Loke-le contesto sonrojada. Ese chico era tan coqueto que la ponía nerviosa.

De pronto el silencio inundo el aula, todos se corrieron a sus lugares.

La Heartefilia y Mcgarden salieron de sus escondites para ver qué fue lo que ocasiono esa repentina paz.

En la puerta estaba la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Erza Scarlet, quien sabia infundir el orden como ninguna, no por nada le llamaban "Titania".

-Buenos días- saludo seriamente.

-B-buenos días kaichou-le respondió con pánico la clase.

Erza ocupo su lugar del lado izquierdo de Lucy, seguida de un joven peli azul-marino.

-Gray tu ropa- le señalo Cana.

-Pero cuando fue que…-exclamo y se puso a buscar su ropa.

-Hola Lucy, Levy como llevan su estadía aquí?-les pregunto amigablemente la peli roja.

-Pues todavía nos cuesta ubicarnos, pero solo llevamos tres días aquí.-le contesto la rubia.

-Juvia escucho rumores sobre que Erza-san se ha besado con ese chico de la clase C, Jellard Fernández.-comento Juvia con timidez.

El rostro de Titania no tardo en combinar con su cabello.

-E-es-eso fu-fue- un- ac- -cide-dente- trato de explicar nerviosamente la Scarlet.

-No sabía que a Erza le gustara ese chico- comento la oji verde-ámbar.

-Que no me gusta! Fue un accidente, ese idiota de Gray lo empujo!-exclamo.

-Vamos Erza es obvio que te gusta y que tu a él- le dijo Bizca.

-Ya dije que no y punto- advirtió con un aura "te-mato-si-decís-otra-palabra".

**RRIINGGG**

-Recreo!-exclamaron todos al tiempo que pelotas de papel y aviones eran lanzados al aire (N/A : si, y se no es primaria pero no pude contenerme jiji).

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

En la última hora.

-Y esa fue la historia de la música. Yeah!-exclamo el profesor Escorpio.

**RRIINGG.**

Todos los estudiantes suspiraron agradecidos de que al fin el día de clases hubiera terminado, mientras recogían sus cosas.

-Y no olviden traer su tarea para la próxima clase Yeah!-dijo el profesor al salir por las puertas del salón y siendo seguido por los alumnos.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Lucy, Levy y Erza caminaban por los pasillos dirigiéndose a la salida donde vieron a un chico de pelo azul oscuro con solo la corbata puesta desarreglada junto a una muchacha peli azul.

-El cuerpo de Gray-sama es tan ardiente-dijo Juvia con corazones en los ojos.

-Gray tu ropa-señalo Cana con una botella en la mano a la vez que se acercaba a Juvia.

-Pero cuando…!-exclamo antes de ponerse a buscar su ropa.

Lucy y Levy desviaron su mirada hacia Alzack y Bizca (que miraban muy juntos una revista de vaqueros, de pronto se notaron su cercanía y se separaron con la cara ardiendo al rojo) y luego hacia Elfman (que gritaba cosas de ser un hombre) y luego al profesor Vijeter que no paraba de bailar pasos extraños.

-Levy…-hablo Lucy, con una gotita de sudor en la nuca, llamando su atención-a que escuela no hemos metido?-

-…-a Levy se le cayó una gota al entender la pregunta- pero este sitio parece divertido Lu-chan- le dijo sonriendo.

La rubia se limito a sonreír al tiempo que llegaron a la puerta que, para ser de instituto, era grande.

-Nos vemos mañana chicas. Tengo que atender un papeleo.-les saludo la peli roja de espaldas con una mano en alto antes de ver como se perdía de vista en el exterior del instituto.

Apenas desapareció Erza alguien llamo la atención de Lucy.

-Levy-chan mira!-le dijo a la vez que le codeaba con el brazo y señalaba una dirección.

La Mcgarden desvió su vista a donde señalaba su amiga, sus ojos se abrieron al igual de su boca con sorpresa.

Era Romeo. Estaba mojado y corría por el pasillo en dirección a la salida. Al alejar la mirada vieron a Wendy con bombas de agua en las manos que perseguía a Romeo a la vez que les arrojaba algunas.

-Romeo- susurro Lucy.

El chico cruzo las puertas a toda velocidad y desapareció al doblar una esquina.

-Que mal! Y todavía me quedan dos.-comento la niña llegando al lado de la peli azul y la rubia.

-Pero que estás diciendo!?- le grito la chica de orbes esmeralda.

-Por qué hiciste eso!? Romeo se va a resfriar!-exclamo Lucy.

Wendy sonrió con sorna, mirando las dos bombas de agua que tenía en las manos-Ya se los dije-dijo. Lucy y Levy la miraron enfadadas. La niña de lentes de sol levanto el brazo con intención de lanzarles sus proyectiles pero paro al último momento- No puedo. Sería desigual porque Gajeel y Natsu me respetaron a mí.-dijo para sí misma.

-Ah?-preguntaron confundidas mientras bajaban los brazos que levantaron para cubrirse del impacto.

-Ya se los dije soy una de los Nerdslayer en esta escuela- comento de espaldas- No se metan en mi camino.-termino con un tono frio y comenzó a alejarse.

-Lu-chan… creo que deberíamos hacerle caso.- le dijo Levy bajando la mirada avergonzada a la vez que abrazaba el libro que llevaba entre brazos.

Esta actitud no paso desapercibida por la rubia.

-Ley-chan que sucedió?-le pregunto con una mirada calculadora y seria.


	2. Happy, Carla, Lily y el globo verde

**Hola! Primero que nada les doy gracias por sus** reviews** ,en serio me dejaron una sonrisa que no pude quitar en todo el día. Es mi primer fic y la primera vez que escribo algo que otros vean además de algún que otro cuento en la escuela pero bueno no es lo mismo. Asi que grax me contenta mucho poder escribir y q me den sus opiniones, y mas si les gusta, sugoi!**

**Bue, unas cosas ants de empezar: el uniforme es igual al de la ova 2 y también la forma de llevarlo los personajes y el cole también (asi m lo voy imaginando yo).**

**Y: Los personajes pertenecen a Mashima-sensei y,(menos los que no aparecen poq yo los hice, como Anika, -que va a seguir apareciendo-) aye sir!**

**De lo contrario: Natsu ya le habría robado un beso a Lucy, Jellard secuestraria a Erza, Romeo y Wendy participarían con sonrojos.**

**Sin más que decir empieza el cap!**

Capitulo 2: Happy, Carla, Lily y el globo verde-

-Ah?-preguntaron confundidas mientras bajaban los brazos que levantaron para cubrirse del impacto.

-Ya se los dije soy una de los Nerdslayer en esta escuela- comento de espaldas- No se metan en mi camino.-termino con un tono frio y comenzó a alejarse.

-Lu-chan… creo que deberíamos hacerle caso.- le dijo Levy bajando la mirada avergonzada a la vez que abrazaba el libro que llevaba entre brazos.

Esta actitud no paso desapercibida por la rubia.

-Levy-chan que sucedió?-le pregunto con una mirada calculadora y seria.

**Flash Back**

Tercera hora de clases en el curso c.

-Señorita Mcgarden, por favor vaya a la biblioteca a buscar el material de la clase- pidió Aries-sensei- lo siento- agrego con su típica posición.

-No se disculpe profesora, no tardo-respondió Levy apoyando las palmas en su pupitre al tiempo que se levantaba.

-Sabe qué libro verdad?-insistió la profesora cuando la peli azul llego a la puerta.

-Hai-respondió sencillamente la aludida antes de desaparecer del rango de visión de su sensei y compañeros.

-"_Por que se disculpa por todo?_"-era su pensamiento, cuando marchaba hacia su destino.

Cuando llego a la biblioteca una sonrisa irónica cruzo su rostro."_Yo olvidarme del nombre de un libro, aja si_.-se dijo, nótese el sarcasmo- _además de que tenga magia de Escritura solida, aja claro _-" pensaba_ -_Aunque seria increíble!-dijo en voz alta con ojos emocionados al imaginarse tal cosa.

Detrás del escritorio, la bibliotecaria arqueo una ceja al ver a esa chica entrando con tal emoción y casi dando saltitos_."Los jóvenes hoy en día soy muy difíciles de entender"-_pensó como conclusión al bajar la mirada a la revista en sus manos decidida a no darle importancia al asunto (N/A: joder! Porque todos los viejos la tienen con lo de "la juventud de ahora esto", "la juventud de ahora aquello"? xq no me pueden mentir tratando de contradecirme, verda?).

Para ella no fue nada difícil encontrar el dichoso libro, más bien muy fácil. Pero era lo de esperarse de ella, una autentica amante de los libros.

Ya con el dichoso objeto en sus manos, camino tranquilamente a la puerta. Antes de irse contemplo el ambiente. Kami-sama! Como amaba ese lugar. Aspiro profundamente el aroma a papel, portadas, la alfombra impecable, madera. Su mirada recorrió cada una de las estanterías como si las estuviera acariciando y por ultimo observo los sillones y puf que se encontraban en el fondo, listos para ser ocupados, tal y como tenía pensado hacer ella, al disfrutar de alguno de esos increíbles ejemplares que yacían dormidos por los estantes.

"_Que chica más rara"-_se dijo internamente la señora tras esa escribanía observando con un gesto de curiosidad a la pequeña antes de que esta desapareciera por la puerta. Se encogió de hombros intentando volver a su tarea de marcar el cello a los libros que eran propiedad de la academia. Algo le decía que no sería la última vez que la viera; y de hecho no estaba equivocada.

Levy transitaba el corredor tranquilamente. Estaba vacío, no había ningún alma o eso es lo que pensaba ella.

De pronto sintió que desde atrás es jalada bruscamente por la camisa, hacia arriba hasta quedar colgando en el aire. Su corazón, por la sorpresa y el miedo., comienza a palpitar fuertemente acelerado en su pecho.

-Ge he-escucha una risita a sus espaldas, que le da escalofríos temiendo lo peor. Quien sea que la tiene suspendida en el aire la hace girar para encontrarse cara a cara.

Los ojos de Levy chocan con una mirada carmesí.

-A donde crees que vas enana?-le pregunta un muchacho con piercings en el rostro, larga cabellera oscura y una sonrisa arrogante.

A la Mcgarden poco le importo en ese instante que estuviera a metro y pico del suelo, que estuviera siendo sujetada por un tipo desconocido, que ese tipo desconocido midiera casi dos metros, que ese tipo podría hacerla polvo ni que pareciera amenazador. Inflo sus claros mofletes en señal de molestia, porque sí que lo estaba, odiaba que se burlaran de su estatura, y lo encaro.

-Yo no soy enana!-le dijo tratando de zafarse, sin éxito, del agarre.-Que tú seas un monstruo de dos metros es otra cosa.-

El muchacho (que parecía divertirse con aquella enana de pelo celeste azul) la dejo en el suelo.

-Claro que eres enana-le dijo dándole palmadas en la cabeza a lo que Levy seguía con las mejillas infladas- Muy enana y muy pequeña.-

-Basta, quieres algo más? debo ir a clase-le dijo la oji esmeralda al tiempo que salía de su rango de alcance.

Súbitamente la sonrisa arrogante en el rostro del muchacho se esfumo como si nunca hubiera estado, dando paso a una expresión tan seria que resultaba de forma amenazante y provocaba miedo. Levy trago en seco, se sentía intimidada y algo insegura.

-Dame tu dinero enana a menos que quieras que te deje como estampa en la pared-le advirtió.

La cara de la Mcgarden expresaba miedo, no dudaba que aquel chico cumpliera su amenaza.

-Yo…yo…yo no traje dinero-le dijo tratando de sonar tranquila, lo que menos estaba en ese momento.

-A no?-le pregunto irónicamente el chico mirando a otra parte disimulando indiferencia.-Bien, no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo moliéndote a golpes-le informo observándola directamente a los ojos. Por solo un momento, un segundo Levy se sintió aliviada, pero se equivoco. El peli negro volvió a tomarla de la camisa, a lo que la peli azul ya comenzaba a pensar que aquel chico creía que ella era un peluchito de esos de maquinita y que él era la garra con la que se alcanzaba aquel juguete, y la elevo al tiempo que se dirigía a la pizarra del pasillo donde estaban los posters y "casualmente" también un gancho.

-Ge he, para lo próxima no olvides el dinero-le dijo el moreno al tiempo que la colgaba en aquel gancho- porque Gajeel Redfox no perdona dos veces.- agrego de espaldas retirándose de la escena.

Levy abrió grandemente los ojos."_Gajeel Redfox?! Max dijo que era uno de los Nerdslayer! El de…hierro? –_recordó_ -Porque a mí?-_pensó con lagrimitas en los ojos -_De todas las personas justo ahora tenía que encontrarme con él! Y para qué?! Para que me dejara aquí!-_se dijo internamente maldiciendo su malasuerte _-Espero que Aries-sensei no piense que me ratee de su clase"-_finalizo abriendo el libro ,que seguía a su disposición, para poder entretenerse en la espera de que alguien, algo o lo que sea que pasara le ayudara a bajar de ahí sin importarle que fuera un gato azul con alas, una mini pantera o lo que sea que fuere.

**Fin Flash Back.**

-Y te quedaste toda la hora colgada!?-le pregunto Lucy horrorizada.

-No- respondió su amiga aun con la mirada baja, haciendo parecer que en ese momento el piso era de lo más interesante- un muchacho paso a los 5 minutos y me ayudo a bajar amablemente.- le hizo saber mirándola ahora si, a los ojos.

-Pero esto es el colmo!-exclamo indignada la Heartefilia. No podía creer que en esa escuela, por más loca que sea, se permitieran esos abusos. Que se creían esos matones para tratar así a Romeo-kun y Levy-chan!? Solo porque tenían ese apodo tan raro!.

-Cálmate Lu-chan me han pasado cosas peores-trato de tranquilizar la oji verde-ámbar al notar que Lucy en cualquier momento iba a partir en dos el lápiz que llevaba en su mano. Consideraba demasiado inocente e útil a ese objeto de madera destinado a la educación para que tuviera que soportar su ira además de que no andaba de ánimo para tomarse el trabajo de organizar un funeral al cual asistiera la cartuchera entera con sus pesares y lamentos. Su amiga era muy dulce pero cuando se enojaba…Ay.

-Pero Levy-chan!-replico tal cual niña pequeña a la que se le regaña por algo que cree injusto. Solo basto una mirada de reproche tras esos lentes rojos para que se calmara con un suspiro, debía admitir que eso no era la gran cosa, también a ella le habían pasado cosas similares o peores. Tener alto promedio aseguraba buen futuro y prestigio con los profesores pero además traía consigo los problemas de los encuentros con los matones. Ser nerd era complicado.

-Bueno, además de "quedarte colgada"-dijo sin reprimir la sonrisa burlona ya que la situación había encajado perfectamente con la popular expresión- quien te ayudo a bajar?-

Levy se llevo un dedo al mentón estrechando los ojos de forma pensativa creando un ambiente expectante alrededor de la rubia.

-No lo sé-dijo con una sonrisa mandando al carajo aquella expectación de su amiga, quien se cayó de espalda al más puro estilo anime.

-O sea te salvo de convertirte en una de esas banderas del corredor y tu ni siquiera sabes el nombre?-le pregunto derrotada con un face palm puesto que como la escritora secreta que era, tenía mucha imaginación y ya se le había hecho la idea de teatro del valiente que rescata a la doncella en peligro. En fin, usaría de todos modos la idea para su novela en proceso.

-Jiji no-le dijo con el índice acariciando graciosamente la mejilla- Ha! Pero si se que pertenece a ese club de los tigres, vi la insignia en una parte de su ropa.- le comento con el dedo en alto destacando ese detalle.

- Sabertooth?- pregunto extrañada a sí misma, pues sabía que ese club se hacía respetar, y que no lo hacía de manera muy amable que digamos. No esperaba que uno de sus miembros fuera a comportarse de esa forma.

-Lu-chan debo irme- la voz de la Mcgarden la saco de sus pensamientos.-Hasta mañana!-se despidió alegremente antes de atravesar el portal de la escuela.

**Lucy povs.**

Luego de ver como Levy-chan desaparecía de mi vista, salí de la escuela y decidí comprar una nieve en el parque antes de ir a casa a estudiar.

Era un cálido día de otoño, extraño para esa época debo decir. Observe mientras caminaba las copas de los arboles que se encontraban pintadas de un hermoso tono rojizo y amorronado, sus hojas caían lentamente para luego ser llevadas suavemente por el viento y algunas ya marchitas yacían abandonadas en el suelo. Me encontraba ya en el parque contemplando distraídamente aquel paisaje que me resultaba realmente poético y precioso cuando escuche la voz y el llanto de un niño. Sin pensarlo me acerque al sitio de donde provenían las voces y aquel llanto.

-Buuuuuaaaa mi globo!-lloraba un pequeño niño de cabello celeste y ¡¿visera de orejas de gato?!. Calcule que tendrí años.

-Te dije que lo sostuvieras fuerte!-le regaño otra niña de brazos cruzados. Tenía corto cabello blanco platinado en rizos hasta los hombros, el cual era adornado por una vincha de ¡¿orejas de gato también?! Parecía tener la misma edad.

-Hola –salude un poco tímida a lo que los dos niños y también otro que no vi antes detenían lo que hacían y clavaban sus miradas en mi- Porque llorabas?-le pregunte al niño que al verme había parado sus sollozos.

-Mi globo se atoro en aquel árbol-me informo sellando efectivamente donde un lindo globo verde estaba enganchado en una rama. Calcule que con mi altura y un pequeño salto podría bajarlo sin dificultad.

-Vamos cambia esa cara, yo puedo alcanzarlo-le anime.

-Aye!-me respondió alegre luego de secar las lagrimas con la manga de su camisa. Pude notar que llevaba un pañuelo verde oscuro atado en el cuello.

Me acerque al dichoso árbol donde fácilmente pude tomar de un salto el preciado objeto para aquel niño que me hacia imaginar un gato azul inusualmente con alas. "_Debo estar quedando loca" _pensé sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

-Aquí tienes – le entregue agachándome para quedar a su pequeña altura.

-Aye sir! Gracias. Me llamo Happy –respondió sonriendo contento.

-Gracias por presentarnos-le dijo irónicamente la niña acercándose con una expresión de seriedad que en el fondo me hacía sentir como una hormiga. –Yo soy Carla, gracias por hacer que el gato varón dejara de llorar.-se presento tratando de sonar cortante lo cual no le salió ya que sonrió levemente.

-Bua! Charlee no digas eso! Toma!- le dijo haciendo un drama y ofreciéndole una paleta, Carla rechazo el gesto (que a mí me precio bueno) girando el rostro hacia otra dirección.

- Pantherlily, no vas a presentarte?-pregunto la niña mirando al tercer chico.

-Un gusto señorita, soy Lily-saludo educadamente para mi sorpresa. Aparentaba 9 años, llevaba una gorra que, al igual que su cabello, era negra y tenía la figura de una pantera en el frente. Me di cuenta que tenía una cicatriz un poco arriba del ojo derecho, era notable pero no le quedaba nada mal.

-Mi nombre es Lucy encantada de conocerlos-les digo con una sonrisa muy alegre.

-Ey Lily ella es de Fairy Tail igual que nii-san- menciona Happy con entusiasmo.

-Cierto-confirma Lily examinando mi uniforme- nosotros también vamos a ese instituto pero en primaria.

-No sabía que tuviera primaria, pero eso explica la diferencia del uniforme-comente notando que sus pantalones y su falda eran de un color azul opaco.-Bien, tengo que irme. Quizá un día de estos, pase a saludarlos.-me despido encaminando hacia el puesto de nieves.

-Adiós Lucy!- escucho que grita Happy a todo pulmón. No necesito voltear para saber que Lily y Carla me despiden disimuladamente con las manos

_**Continuara…**_

**Hasta aquí el cap. Siento mucho si me quedo corto. Bue, ven que aca se empieza a mover el Gale y Rowen medio que ya hubo en el cap 1, les voy a ser sinsera: aunque el Nalu es mi preferido me molesta que me cueste escribir, que no se me ocurre nada, de esta pareja ya que en este fic son la principal. Asi que si tienen una idea que les gustaría en este ff comenten que qiza asi ayuden a mi inspiracion **

**Tenía pensado dejar a los exeds como gatos parlantes pero cambie de idea y van a ser niños.**

**Y por si leyeron mi otro fic de "Oi, Chica Salmander" les digo que lo voy a continuar, quiero que sea medio largo o no tanto, com capitulos.**

**Sin mas se despide Taiga-chan!**

**Review? Tomatazos? Sugerencias?**


	3. Intimidante mirada jade

**Gomene por la demora! **

**aqui con el capi 3. no se que les parecera el encuentro de natsu y lucy. **

**antes de bajar un poco mas muchisimas gracias por sus review, me motivan a seguir escribiendo. **

**muchas gracias a kuro por la idea que me ayudo a adaptarme un poco mas a la forma de ser de los personajes(estupido: me cuesta imaginnar a natsu con actitud fria, mas facil es wendy jeje, es por eso que me tardo en escribir) una pregunta kuro: del otro fic que decis es el hana yori dango? me encanta ese fic es uno de mis preferidos y si no decis ese, cual? me gustaria leerlo.**

**y a erzaescarlet-sama. erzascarletsama me gusto mucho tu idea la voy a usar pero no para el primer encuentro es que justo ahora lo estoy publicando jiji.**

**bue fairy tail es de Hiro Mashima-sensei. aye sir! a leer!**

Nerdslayer enamorados

Capitulo 3: una arrogante sonriza e intimidante mirada jade

Natsu Povs.

La gente me mira como si fuera un loco, insulta o regaña. Pero que madres importa?!. Ellos están en mi camino!.

En este momento estoy corriendo a todo lo que me dan las piernas por una de las calles de Magnolia, llevándome de todo por delante. Niños, mujeres, perros y…¿¡Eso era una serpiente!?

"_Maldita sea"_!-exclame internamente. Por andar buscando a la salida de la escuela a esa rubia que mencionó Wendy, olvide que tenía que recoger a los niños en la plaza. Era miércoles, eso significaba que mi "hermanito", Carla y Lily se paseaban en el parque después del colegio. Sinceramente aun no entiendo por qué carajos lo hacen siempre ese día, ni porque lo repiten todas las semanas. El punto es que por estar en primaria terminan una hora y pico antes que nosotros; así que normalmente los miércoles luego de la salida, caminan unas cuadras hasta el parque con la estatua del viejo con bigotes raros, (según escuche es del "Rey espíritu" o algo así, que tontería!) se divierten en los juegos, compran un globo o una nieve. Alguno de nosotros los recoge y alcanza a su casa. En realidad eso varía mucho ya que, Happy vive conmigo, el "hermano" de Gajeel obviamente con él y Carla… bueno, ella es la "hermana" de Wendy; esa chica no tiene hogar fijo, vive más o menos una semana conmigo y una con Gajeel. Podría decirse que hemos establecido una relación como…familiar, pues aunque no lo digamos abiertamente, yo y hasta el cabeza de metal queremos mucho a esa niña media tsundere y se nota que ella a nosotros. Los tres, digo 6 somos huérfanos desde niños. Nuestros padres (de los tres) desaparecieron en la misma fecha (7/7/777), tuvimos que valérnosla por nosotros mismos durante mucho tiempo.

-Natsu!-escuche el llamado de una voz conocida. Y es que por haberme perdido en los recuerdos del pasado llegue al parque sin darme cuenta.

Busque con la mirada el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz, "_ah, están después del árbol"_. Al divisarlos comencé a acercarme a ellos a paso rápido. Quizá no fue buena idea ir tan rápido.

-Hap…!Ay!-y es que antes de terminar me enganche la cabeza en una rama baja.

Claro que a diferencia de Lily y Carla que solo se les escapo una pequeña risita apenas audible, el peli azul no izo ningún esfuerzo para disimular las burlescas carcajadas al ver mi cabellera invadida por ramitas y hojas.

–Te tardaste mucho- reclamo dramáticamente el pequeño con orejas de Neko al terminar de reírse en mi cara.

-Hai, hai- respondí rondando los ojos expresando irrelevancia, pues estaba tan acostumbrado a los dramas de Happy que ya ni me interesaba escucharlo. El niño seguía reprochándome mi impuntualidad hasta que note que sostenía un lindo globo verde en su mano izquierda.

-Aun lo tienes?-pregunte extrañado ya que normalmente lo soltaba, pinchaba o perdía accidentalmente antes que regresar a casa.

-En realidad lo había soltado y se le engancho en un árbol pero una chica se lo bajo y devolvió amablemente- informo Lily sereno con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ahh –comente captando sin darle importancia al asunto pues no era nada del otro mundo.

-Bien, vamos o no?-pregunto como de costumbre seria, de brazos cruzados Carla que hasta ese momento no había dicho palabra.

-Sí, vamos –afirme yo. Tome a Happy y lo cargue en mis hombros antes de dirigirme a la casa de Gajeel seguido por los demás infantes.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Era un hermoso y calmado día. El cielo adornado por espesas nubes blancas parecía ser un manto de tela azul acompañado de suaves montoncitos de algodón, los rayos del sol se filtraban por espacios vacios entre las nubes brindándole a esa mañana de otoño un leve calor que combatía contra el viento frio de mayo. Las hojas rojizas de los arboles danzaban suavemente al ser llevadas por una intensa brisa que las escoltaba por los aires. Los pequeños pájaros llenaban el silencio con sus armoniosos cantos similares a los de un silbido. La calma reinaba en cada esquina de cada calle de cada…

-AY! Llego tarde! Llego tarde!- o bueno a excepción de un lugar.

Una chica rubia y de lentes rosas corría a toda velocidad en dirección a la academia de hadas gritando maldiciones que tenían como protagonistas a su despertador (que había decidido descomponerse esa mañana) y al autobús que no llego a tomar a tiempo. Gracias a esos dos tuvo que tomar el camino a pie (sin mencionar que iba tarde). Revoleaba su bolso en el aire, devoraba/llevaba una tostada a medio comer colgando de sus labios, sus fuertes pisadas resonaban en la acera una tras otra y su cabello amenazaba con soltarse despeinada y rebeldemente en cada sacudida.

-Estúpido despertador! Baka autobús! Estúpido chofer que no quiso parar unos pocos segundos!-maldecía una y otra vez la Heartefilia a gritos.

Y en eso estaba cuando sintió un peque/gran impacto que le provoco caer sentada en el duro suelo.

La chica un poco atontada se llevo una mano a la nariz y frente (el lugar donde más sintió el golpe) mientras murmuraba un –au-

-Fíjate por dónde vas niñita estúpida- escucho decir a una voz arrogante en frente de ella. Eso le molesto increíblemente, una cosa es que ella sea la que choque a alguien, que no es nada desagradable disculparse, pero la cosa cambia si ni siquiera se levantó y ya le reclaman y más si lo hacen con esa estúpida vocecita tan arrogante llamándole de esa manera.

-Oye!-exclamo Lucy poniéndose de pie de un salto- Lo siento! Pero por lo menos ayúdame a levantarme o espera que me ponga de pie. Maleducado!-grito fastidiada frunciendo el seño.

-Tú eres la idiota que va caminando sin mirar por lo menos al frente.-le dijo el dueño de esa voz arrogante.-Parece que eso de que las rubias son tontas es cierto.-agrego clavando sus orbes jade en los ojos chocolate de ella al mismo tiempo que una fastidiosa sonrisa torcida curvaba su boca enseñando unos… colmillos?

Frente a ella se encontraba un alto muchacho de rebelde melena rosada, tez levemente bronceada, arrogantes y oscuros ojos color jade y fastidiosa blanca sonrisa. Llevaba una bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello.

A la rubia le salto un tic en el ojo por la bronca que tenia hacia ese cabron. Joder! Ahora sí que le había sacado de quicio.

-Si aquí hay un idiota ese eres tú!-le señalo con el índice. El peli rosa le miraba como si estuviera escuchando a un niño de 5 años arqueando levemente la ceja. Estaba conteniendo una gran carcajada pero quería alargar lo más posible el número de la oji chocolat. No recordaba haber conocido nunca a una chica con ese carácter, resultaba…interesante? Además que aquella cara enfadada era muy divertida. –Además: que me criticas mi color de cabello cuando tú eres el fenómeno de pelo rosa!-exclamo la chica interrumpiendo los pensamientos del muchacho.

El chico le dirigió una mirada intimidante que le calo hasta los huesos. Lucy trago en seco asustada. Quizá se habría pasado.

El chico le miraba molesto. Lo odiaba. Odiaba que le dieran tanta importancia a su melena rosa. Era natural, el no había elegido teñirse ese color. Tan difícil de entender era?

-Algún problema rubia estúpida?-pregunto él con un tono intimidante y amenazante que combinaba perfectamente con la seriedad con la que le miraba. De lo que el chico no se dio cuenta era que se estaba acercando demasiado a la oji chocolat.

Lucy sentía que le flaqueaban las piernas. Aquella mirada daba miedo. El chico tomo a la joven por las muñecas y las llevo sobre su cabeza. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo como su corazón latía tan rápido que casi saltaba de su pecho. El se dirigió a una pared de una casa de la cuadra donde se encontraba. Caminaba seguro, serio. Medio arrastrando a la chica que caminaba torpemente asustada. Al llegar apoyo a Lucy en la pared y la arrincono. Sujetaba las muñecas de la chica sobre su cabeza. Se acerco peligrosamente al rostro de ella. Sus rostros eran separados por dos escasos centímetros.

-Algún problema rubia estúpida? –repitió el chico.

La rubia abrió sus ojos temerosamente. Sus orbes avellana se encontraron con otras de color jade. En ese momento, sus facciones se relajaron. Se quedo mirando hipnotizada los oscuros ojos del muchacho.

Los sentimientos de ira y arrogancia tan rápido como lo habían invadido lo abandonaron. La observo un poco confundido al ver el gran cambio de actitud, ya no se podía leer señal de miedo alguno en la chica, no podía imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente de Lucy.

**_Continuara..._**

**_chachachan_**

**_ y que tal tod ? que onda? _**

**_le s vuelvo a dar la gracias asi que: gracias!_**

**_vieron la peli de fairy tail?_**

**_que les parecio? a mi me gusto pero creo que hubiera quedado mejor con mas desarrollo. me necanto la parte del ending que gajeel y natsu le tratan de meter su elemento en la boca del otro, y natsu cambia su miarada al ver a lucy sonriendo. KKIIAAAAA! me dejo con una sed increible de nalu!_**

**_tambien me hubiera gustado que levy tubiera mas participacion y pusieran un momentito gale como le hicieron con gray y juvia._**

**_agradeceria sugerencias e ideas para ponerme mas al tono con ete (si, me dio gana de poner ete en ves de este, algun problema?) fanfic_**

**_sayonara! y Felices pascuas!_**

**_saludos de taiga-sama(woa jaja mentira)_**

**_review?_**


	4. Mismo uniforme

**Holaaa Minna! aca yo con el capi 4. trate de hacerlo un poquito mas largo. espero que les guste.**

**Pero antes:**

**Lisue-chan: lo del suspenso fue aproposito jeje. de verdad me pondria muy feliz que dejaras siempre review pero con solo saber que te gusta estoy chocha**

** : bue este no es taan largo pero es de 7 pags **

**PatashifyDragneel: me parecio genial la idea y cumpli con eso **

**A leer!**

**Nerd Slayers enamorados**

**Capitulo 4**

**Lucy Povs**

-Algún problema rubia estúpida? –repitió el chico dando un apretón a mis muñecas, no dolió pero lo sentí.

Abrí los ojos temerosamente pues el tono de voz y la mirada de ese chico eran realmente intimidantes. Encontrándome así con un par orbes color jade. En ese momento sentí como mis facciones se relajaban y el miedo y nerviosismo me abandonaban. Me sentía…hipnotizada. No podía dejar de verlo a los ojos. Era idea mía o ya los había visto antes?

**Natsu Povs**

Los sentimientos de ira y arrogancia tan rápido como me habían invadido me abandonaron. La observe un poco confundido al ver el gran cambio de su actitud, ya no se podía leer señal de miedo alguno en la chica, no podía imaginar lo que pasaba por su mente pues su mirada chocolate estaba clavada en la mía. Se podía notar que estaba distraída, pensando en algo importante, como si su cuerpo estuviera apoyado en la pared, enfrente de mí pero su mente divagaba en otro mundo.

De repente algo hizo clik en mi cabeza. Me di cuenta de la corta distancia que mantenía con la chica, además que estábamos en una posición comprometedora y muy fácil de malinterpretar. No sé porque pero por un segundo mi mirada viajo a sus labios. No pude evitarlo. Se veían rosados, suaves. No pude evitar querer probarlos por un nanomomento y lo hubiera hecho si no me hubiese dado un golpe mental que me hizo reaccionar e impedir lo que mi cuerpo podría llegar a hacer.

La solté de una forma brusca y guarde distancias a unos cuantos pasos delante de ella. Observe el suelo con la cabeza baja. Me lleve las manos a mis bolsillos y sentí mis mejillas arder.

"_Que me había pasado?"-_era la pregunta que no dejaba de hacerme. Al contrario de mis compañeros o mejor dicho los idiotas que conocía, para mí las chicas siempre fueron un tema secundario, nada que me interesara. Debo admitir que estaba un poco avergonzado y bastante sorprendido por la atención que me llamaron sus labios. Se veían rosados, suaves, esponjosos y seguramente sabrían a…"_Pero en que estoy pensando!?"_-me regañe a mí mismo. No entendía que cojones me pasaba, nunca me había pasado tal cosa! Bueno sí; pero eso fue hace años y solo UNA vez. "_Que mierda pasa conmigo?!"-_volví a preguntarme al sentir mis mejillas aun más calientes que antes ya que yo no solía sonrojarme.

**Normal Povs**

Lucy tardo un momento en reaccionar debido al rápido movimiento. Apenas recupero el sentido noto que las mejillas del muchacho estaban sonrosadas. Por su expresión, actitud y lenguaje corporal se podía ver que estaba ligeramente confundido, sorprendido y avergonzado.

La mirada de la chica se poso sobre aquellos mofletes sonrosados pareciéndole así adorable.

"_Adorable? Que estas pensando Lucy!? Este tipo es un cabron!"_-se regaño así misma antes de darse un golpe mental que resulto no ser mental.

La cachetada de la chica llamo la atención del peli rosa sacándolo de aquel estado perdido en el mar de sus pensamientos. El quito las manos de sus bolsillos, que había llevado allí apenas se alejo de la joven y la observo con un poco de curiosidad.

-Y ahora qué te pasa rubia?-pregunto arrogante arqueando una ceja y levantando casi desapercibidamente el mentón quedando según Lucy, en una posición jodidamente sexy.

La Heartfilia se sonrojo inmediatamente al darse cuenta que la palabra sexy no abandonaba su mente al observar la posición del muchacho sumado a que recordó lo que pensó sobre él hace un momento. Aparto la mirada ruborizada a la vez que juntaba nerviosamente los dedos índice.

-a..yo..etto..nada!-respondió con dificultad ella.

El peli rosa frunció los labios al no entender la repentina actitud nerviosa de la chica.

1…2…3

Una sonrisa sumamente soberbia curvó sus labios al descubrir el motivo.

-Mmm- ronroneo seductoramente el acercándose nuevamente a la oji chocolate. "Doki" hizo sonar su corazón al ver como el muchacho se le aproximaba peligrosamente. El peli rosa la arrincono en la pared como momentos antes pero esta vez coloco ambos brazos a cada lado de su cabeza para que ella no pudiera escapar. -así que eres una mojigata?-le pregunto con una sonrisa de galán.

Ella abrió la boca lista para contestar pero se sorprendió cuando nada salió d ella.

Esa pregunta la hizo pensar: era una mojigata? La verdad era que a lo largo de su vida solo había tenido buenos amigos, novio jamás. Era cierto también que cuando un chico guapo se le acercaba demasiado sentía su cerebro convertirse en gelatina por no mencionar que en los peores casos le invadía Noola una chica extraterrestre del planeta Zog. Noola solo conoce tres palabras: ayaha, yuneui y nisinsa que creía ella que significaban ah, no o si, y gracias en idioma alienígena.

Era una mojigata como decía aquel chico?-se preguntaba internamente.

El muchacho ensancho su sonrisa orgulloso de lo que su físico podía provocar en las chicas. Aunque nunca le atraía la idea de coquetear y conseguir el número telefónico y en algunas veces llegar alas camas de un buen montón de jovencitas como solían hacer algunos de sus compañeros, ahora lo estaba haciendo. Pero no por esos dos resultados. Ni siquiera el sabía porque se estaba comportando de aquella manera. Seria por la rubia? Claro que era por ella! por gastarle una gran broma! Se decía así mismo pero una parte suya no apoyaba ese argumento…

Al no tener respuesta decidió pincharla un poco más.

-O me equivoco y eres una gran pervertida?-le pregunto enseñando sus colmillos blancos.

Aquella opción le hizo enrojecer! Quizá aquel tipo tenía razón! O nO! Mojigata o pervertida!? Se preguntaba así misma después de todo aquel cabrón solo había levantado el mentón y ella ya lo etiquetaba como sexy.

Sexy!? Su sonrojo pasó a un scarlata al recordar con más nitidez ese detalle.

-KYYYYYAAA!-grito ella con el rostro ardiendo en rojo. -Aléjate pervertido!-grito a la vez que le daba una buena patada en el estomago que lo mando a volar.

El chico al apoyarse a gatas sobre la acera, se tomo el estomago con una mano mientras trataba de reincorporarse. Guauu, esa chica sí que tenía fuerza .Y vaya carácter. Le costó un poco normalizar su respiración. Ella le miraba con el seño fruncido y las mejillas teñidas de rosa.

Pero al ver que el peli rosa respiraba con algo de dificultad se aproximo a él con preocupación.

-Estas bien?-pregunto al arrodillarse a su lado. El chico le miro irónico pero a la vez ligeramente sorprendido de que ella reaccionara de esa forma, tan…preocupada?.

-Noo. Estoy jodidamente genial. Nada mejor para sentirte bien que una buena patada en el estomago-le respondió sarcásticamente torciendo los labios y poniendo los ojos en blanco. Lucy se mordió el labio, debía pedirle disculpas pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Lo golpeo por una razón después de todo. Además tenía que llegar al colegio que ya iba atrasad…

-Mierda el colegio!-exclamo poniéndose de pie de un salto con las manos desesperadamente en la cabeza. El peli rosa que no había prestado atención alguna a la vestimenta de la chica noto que llevaba uniforme, para ser preciso el de Fairy Tail. Pero no recordaba haberla visto en la escuela, sería una estudiante nueva o de intercambio?. Momento. Chica rubia, uniforme de de academia de las hadas, estudiante nueva, lentes rosas, nueva. Estudiante. Rubia. Lentes Rosas. Nueva. Clik! izo en la mente del oji jade. Era obvio! Aquella chica era la rubia de la que le había hablado Wendy! Genial! Por fin la había conocido. Con ese carácter y fuerza sería divertido molestarla.

-Ay no. Ay no-murmuraba Lucy con un aura oscura rodeándola-ya debe ser jodidamente tarde, jodidamente tarde-murmuraba con las manos en los mofletes, de cuclillas.-Ni siquiera cumplo una semana y ya me van a poner media falta!-se lamentaba con los ojos bien abiertos y con la palabra "depresión" en color violeta volando a su alrededor(Clara escena anime) pues siempre había sido una alumna ejemplar, siempre tuvo un programa de asistencia casi perfecto, nunca había llegado tarde.

El peli rosa se llevo las manos a los bolsillos desinteresadamente, le dio la espalda a la oji chocolate para observar la tienda de enfrente, donde tenían un enorme reloj/cronometro digital en el que figuraba la hora.

"07:41"AM- se leía al lado del numero que indicaba la temperatura.

-Oi Rubia-le llamo el muchacho. Lucy levanto la vista hacia el chico. El tenia una mano en el bolsillo izquierdo y con el pulgar señalaba algo detrás de él.- Todavía es temprano-comento.

A Lucy se le cayó la mandíbula al ver lo que señalaba el muchacho.

Pero si el chofer no le dejo subir porque tenía que ir al otro punto y su reloj se había descompuesto, porque daba esa hora?-pensaba la Heartefilia con un dedo en el mentón y los ojos cerrados ante la curiosa mirada del peli salmón.

Luego de meditar por poco tiempo esos dos elementos; ella abrió los ojos al a ver encontrado la respuesta. Choco su mano derecha hecha un puño sobre la palma de su mano izquierda.

-Chelia!-exclamo. No podía haber otra explicación. Seguro que ella le había jugado una de sus travesuras y le quito las pilas de su despertador. Lo otro podía explicarse simplemente: se había despertado más temprano de lo normal y supuso mal el tiempo. Y lo del chofer… bueno era típico: ese vegete como siempre era un malhumorado-gruñón-antisocial. _"Maldito viejo ya me lo pagara después"_-se dijo internamente con una venita resaltada en su frente. _"y tú también Chelia". _Concluyo al recordar la jugarreta de la niña.

Al oji jade le resbalo una gota al ver el humito negro de bronca sobre la cabeza de la muchacha.

-Chelia?-pregunto debido a la exclamación de Lucy.

Ella poso sus orbes avellana sobre el muchacho peli rosa volviendo a notar su presencia. De pronto el silencio inundo el ambiente. Él le sostuvo la mirada por largo tiempo hasta que repitió la pregunta.

-Chelia?-

Pero ella ignoro su pregunta ya que en ese momento reparo en que el muchacho llevaba el uniforme de su academia. Así que era un compañero. Pero no recordaba haberlo visto. Aunque era normal ya que apenas llevaba tres días o quizá si lo vio pero no reparo en él."_Nee_- negó meneando la cabeza de brazos cruzados para después clavar la mirada en el - _Es imposible no fijarse en alguien así. Osea, que chica pasa por alto a un chavo de rebelde melena salmón, espectaculares ojos jade, prefecta sonrisa y para colmo que puede llegar a ser jodidamente sexy"-_concluyo con las mejillas rojas observando cada detalle del peli rosado.

El chico que se sentía como si lo estuvieran analizando bajo un microscopio…de alta definición, comenzó sudar gotitas de nerviosismo ante la penetrante mirada de la joven.

**Expectativa de Natsu.**

Él se encontraba sobre el vidrio, donde colocan los objetos para analizar, bajo el enorme lente de un microscopio gigante, en el cual se veía un gigantesco ojo de color avellana. Trato de escapar de allí pero al momento de saltar el borde del vidrio paredes de cristal comenzaron a levantarse impidiéndole su huida y la lente que se acercaba cada vez más y más y mas…

-Vas a Fairy Tail o me equivoco?-la pregunta de la rubia interrumpió la escena de su imaginación.

-Que no ves como voy vestido? Rubia tonta-contesto el peli rosa a la vez que llevaba sus manos detrás de su nuca y ponía los ojos en blanco.

Una venita palpitante apareció en la frente de la chica al tiempo que cerraba fuertemente sus ojos y apretaba la manga de su bolso colgado al hombro, tratando de contener la irritabilidad que le provocaba la altanería del oji jade._ "Ya recupero esa maldita actitud arrogante"-_pensó la Heartefilia.

La chica retomo la dirección de antes y comenzó a caminar. Pero al notar que nadie la seguía miro sobre su hombro hacia atrás.

-Oye! Qué esperas? Vamos!-le llamo al muchacho que se había quedado plantado en la vereda frente a un Mc Donals observando con un hilito de baba la publicidad de la hamburguesa.

Pero al no tener respuesta se dirigió a donde estaba con fuertes pisadas.

-oye! No te quedes ahí! Vamos!-exclamo la chica al tirar del brazo del muchacho y hacer que le siguiera antes de comenzar a caminar nuevamente hacia la escuela.

El peli salmón se sonrojo por la forma de cómo iban caminado. "Doki" escucho latir su corazón al notar como la rubia estaba aferrada a su brazo izquierdo. Parecían una pareja de enamorados caminando por las calles de Magonolia. Trago en seco ruborizado al darse cuenta de que aunque hiciera intento de apartarla no podía. _O no quería._

**Lucy Povs**

"_-Guauu. Se nota que hace ejercicio. Que brazo tan firme y fuerte"-_pensé al tantear, sin que él se diera cuenta, los bíceps de su brazo izquierdo, al que iba abrazada. Sentí calor en mis mofletes ya que por la forma en que íbamos caminado parecíamos una pareja de enamorados.

Mire el piso como si fuera de lo más interesante .Le solté rápidamente al percatarme del detalle y me ubique un paso al lado de él con el rostro ardiendo en rojo sin parar el ritmo de mis pasos.

-oye deberíamos darnos prisa si no quer…-mi frase quedo incompleta cuando me atreví a mirarle a los ojos y pude ver claramente que un tono rojizo adornaba sus mofletes. No sé por cuánto tiempo ni porque, solo sé que en ese preciso momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron no pudimos apartarlas. Nos mirábamos el uno al otro. Yo estaba en sus ojos y él en los míos. Nos mirábamos el uno al otro fundiéndonos. Me sentí como si el tiempo se detuviera y todos los movimientos a nuestro alrededor ocurrieran en cámara lenta, perdiendo total relevancia. Durante ese momento lo único que me importaba eran sus oscuros ojos jade.

Eran de color verde-jade oscuro. Pero no parecían serlo totalmente. Pude ver que esos ojos ocultaban una tierna calidez. Volví a preguntarme si era idea mía o ya los había visto antes?

Pero como tan repentinamente comenzó ese cruce de miradas acabo.

El chico giro su cabeza apartando su mirada de la mía y de paso, quebrando aquel lindo momento.

El no dijo nada. Yo no dije nada. Nos hundimos en un completo silencio incomodo.

Así transcurrieron las cuadras faltantes hasta que llegamos finalmente al colegio. Se podía ver como el portal se alzaba ante nosotros y muchos estudiantes circulaban en su cercanía ya sea dentro o fuera de el. Divise a lo lejos un punto azul y un poco anaranjado que yo conocía muy bien. Era Levy-chan, iba a correr hacia para entrar juntas pero note que estaba acompañada por un par de muchachos; parecían estar enfrascados en una divertida e interesante platica. Aquello me dio intriga. Pero antes de preguntarme quienes eran, el muchacho, que no me había dirigido la palabra en el trayecto del camino, se dirigió a mí.

-Tú eres la nueva no?- me pregunto.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza mirándolo con recelo y estire la mano derecha dispuesta a presentarme.

-Lucy Heartefilia-le dije extrañamente sin sonreír pues su repentina pregunta me daba mala espina.

La seriedad con la que me observaba cambio al instante ya que en su rostro se formo esa irritante sonrisa que tanto había comenzado a fastidiarme.

-Natsu Dragneel-dijo para mi sorpresa. "_Natsu Dragneel!?"-_exclame internamente ya que me había dejado muda- "_El Nerd Slayer que menciono ese chico en la clase de Gildars-sensei?!"._

Natsu al no quedarse satisfecho con la mueca de impresión que se formo en mi cara, se acerco a mi oído y susurro:

-Al parecer ya sabes muy bien quien soy.-dijo tan bajo que si no estuviera tan cerca no hubiera logrado haberlo escuchado y provocando que en mis mejillas no tardara en llegar un suave tono rosa.-No quiero que olvides que desde hoy eres mi nuevo blanco o quizá sería mejor decir juguete- agrego antes de apartarse mirándome satisfecho con mi reacción y comenzar a alejarse para desaparecer de mi rango de visión después de cruzar el portal, dejándome atónita, clavada en la acera, sin ser capaz de moverme un milímetro.

Yo una recién llegada, una Nerd, había llamado fenómeno y pateado al mayor matón de la escuela, y que encima tenía el apodo de Nerd Slayer de Fuego además que odiaba a los Nerds. En qué problema me fui a meter?

-"Ay"-fue lo único que pude articular.

-Que sería de mi ahora en adelante?-me pregunte a mí misma.

**_Continuara..._**

**_si llegaste ata aqui felicidades sabes leer!_**

**_No puedo creer que Fairy Tail de verdad haya sido cancelado! No pense que hera en serio pero ahi estaban las letras "continuara" al final. Nooo! porque porque?! SNIF SNIF(sollozo) deberian haber esperado a cerrar la saga y tener un final decente pero asi uno queda WTF_**

**_Lo bueno? nos regalaron dos partes Nalu re tiernas! y el manga sigue! _**

**_bue eso me hace sentir mejor._**

**_Saludos de Taiga para ustedes!_**

**_Review?_**


End file.
